


Free Slurpee day!!!

by Rosyflannels



Series: Holiday stories [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fill up the tub with that sweet frozen slush, How does this relationship function, How have Jd and Heather not killed each other yet, Multi, Poly, Slushies, This is JDs holiday, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Ah July 11th, better known as 7/11. That day is honored by the company 7/11 who give away free slushies on that date. That would of course mean that its Jason Deans favorite holiday in the entire world. This year he has company, Heather and Veronica, one of whom *cough Chandler cough* isn't in the spirit. But Veronica isn't having that today. Like it or not, Chandler will have to give into his antics.





	Free Slurpee day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> yup this was posted on July 11th. At least im not that late on this one lol

_ **CLANG** _

__ **CLANG CLANG  
**   
CLANG 

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY TODAY IS THE DAY!" J.D screamed, smashing together two metal cookie pans over top of his sleeping lovers. It was July 11th and that meant that the trench coat clad boy's favorite place in the world was giving away free slushies and you could bring any size container.

"Good god, Jason Dean could you be any more obnoxious?" The girl in red groaned, covering her ears and slamming her face down into her pillow. It was crazy early after all, and she needs her beauty rest. Next to her lied a brunette who's arm was slung lazily over Chandler's chest. 

"Babe, this is his ultimate holiday. Nothing compares to this for him, at least cut him some slack today." The groggy blue girl noted, her eyes never opening as she spoke.

"Ugh fine, J.D what do you want to do today?" Heather murmured, sitting up slowly in the bed. The red and blue bedding sliding off her softly. The chill of the room flooding her system, making her cringe. 

"GO TO 7-11 AND FILL UP THIS KIDDIE POOL WITH SLUSH." He grinned wildly, lifting a green kiddie tub near his head. Veronica and Heather exchanging glances, one annoyed and one pleading. Heather soon let out a loud exaggerated groan.

"Okay then, let's get ready and go. I'll need a hour or so to get fully dressed." Chandler grumbled, throwing the rest of the blanket to the side to reveal her exposed legs which had been hidden. 

"Oh hell no! We go now and make sure all that sweet icy goodness is mine!" J.D exclaimed, slapping his thighs excitedly and shaking the plastic tub which warbled loudly.

"You heard the man, Chan. His word is law today." Veronica yawned as she wrapped her arms around the clearly annoyed strawberry blonde. She plopped her sloth like grinning face onto the shoulder of the girl. 

"Um- excuse me?" Chandler snapped with a roll of her shoulder, knocking the smaller girl away as she looked on with genuine bewilderment. The boy standing beside them bouncing like a child in a toy isle. His impatience only growing as the two continued their conversation.

With a swift run of her fingers through the younger girl's hair, Veronica began again, "Just for one day hun, you can take a break from ruling the world." Her idiotic sleepy smile only growing bigger as she booped the red queen on the nose.

"Ugh, damn you." Chandler groaned, her dimples starting to show as she fought back a loving smile. 

"You love me, you know you do." Veronica smiled, tossing the blanket away from her as Jason left the room, probably to run down to the front door and wait like the impatient teenage boy he is.

"Well, Jason lets go then. I can't believe i'm leaving the house looking like this." She exclaimed, standing up from the bed and sliding on a pair of sandals. Her bare face might be new for the town to see, she's always had her makeup on. For Veronica, a bare face was just another Saturday. 

"Baby, you look like a model 24/7 how in the world do you think that you look terrible?" Veronica said through a yawn as she stood up from the bed while looking at her strawberry blonde girlfriend, clad in a red tank top and a pair of black exercise shorts. Her outfit didn't look out of place for her normal style, maybe a little less preppy but still her.

"My hair is a mess." Chandler suggested, wrapping a finger around one of the strands and pulling it so it bounced back. Veronica just shook her head as she slid on her white sneakers.

It's literally just how it was yesterday." The brunette laughed as they walked from the house, they could see JD standing behind her beloved car.

"Heather can you open the trunk?"JD blurted, tugging on the handle. The town was fairly quiet in the summer mornings, other than the occasional group of kids riding through on their bikes and playing in driveways. 

"What?" Chandler proclaimed. She heard him, she just didn't believe he'd ask that.

"Im gonna put the pool in the trunk" JD uttered, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. He had to put the thing in there. 

"No you're not." The red girl decided, her disbelief only growing. That was her car, her love, Veronica had to fight with the machine sometimes, for Christ sake, and now this boy was asking to put a tub of liquid sugar in the trunk? 

"But how else?" JD asked, shaking the kiddie pool and giving her a pair of puppy eyes. That clearly wasn't going to work. What the hell did she want him to do? Strap it to his bike? Walk it?

"I don't fucking know?"Chandler laughed, like the smart ass she is. Looking to Veronica for confirmation that his request was absolutely insane. But instead of her obviously agreeing cause she knew it was crazy, she shoots her down.

"Chan." Veronica said sternly, her eyes flipping from the car to her then back to the car. It was his day after all and Heather was definitely not used to not being in charge. 

"But!" Chandler pleaded, her demeanor switching to something very childlike as she protested his request.

"No buts. He puts the kiddie pool in your trunk." The brunette said as she raised a brow. Veronica tapped her foot as she watched Heather unlock the car. 

"Fine. But you drink it there, no way, no day, are you putting that in my Porsche." she said as she ran a sorrowful hand along the side of her car. "I'm so sorry my cherry angel." Chandler winced.

"You mean we! I'm not drinking alone, now let's go!" Ripping open the door, he flashed a excited grin and dove into the front seat. Heather just rolled her eyes and looked to Veronica who mouthed back that this was his day as she got in. To that girl in red groaned and practically fell into the car. They wasted no time getting to the 7-11 as basic traffic rules don't seem to apply to Heather Chandler. As they screeched into the parking lot, Jason's excitement finally burst. With the car barely in park he was already out and in the store, eyeing his alter. 

Outside, Heather and Veronica were left to get the plastic tub. Without ever even exchanging words Veronica could tell that he was getting on Heather's nerves. The two had a bit of time trying to get the kiddie pool through the single door to the amusement of everyone else in the building. 

"This is so fucking embarrassing, Sawyer." Heather growled, shoving Veronica and the pool through the other side. "Mr. Dean? Would you mind giving us a hand?" Heather shouted across the room. 

Taking his attention away from the machine for a moment, JD turned and grabbed a side. "Oh yeah totally babes." Pulling the tub over to the machine he fought with it for a moment, positioning it directly underneath the nozzles.

"What flavor are we getting?" Veronica asked, holding up her end of the plastic. Her eyes scanning the various colors that indicated the type of slush it possessed. 

"Oh my dear sweet Veronica, how cute, you think were only getting one." JD cooed, his tone condescending. Veronica just couldn't understand why him and Heather didn't get along well back in high school, they had almost the same personality back then. Sure, they haven't changed drastically since then but at least they were able to sit in the same room without choking each other out. "Now you all help me pull down every lever and get all this sweet sweet frozen goodness." He grinned, yanking the lever and emptying the cherry flavored slush into the pool. 

It took them a good ten minutes to fill it up with every flavor and pay the cashier who couldn't stop laughing. The group grabbed a spot on the concrete sidewalk outside and dug in, three straws into a mixture of colors and flavors.

"Happy slurpee day dork." Chandler grinned, maybe this wasn't as terrible as it seemed. 


End file.
